


Temporary Surrender

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the best at what I do, whatever it is that I do, and I am in my territory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> Consider this a special delivery of dessert from someone else to go with your main fic feast of epic proportions at the behest of your Yuletide writer. Enjoy your treat and happy Yuletide!

Olivia heard the front door of the office slam and she put aside her report and interlaced her fingers together just in time to see David at her doorway. She smiled, nice and polite because they were friends right now, and because she was intrigued. "Evening, David. What brings you around here at two in the morning? That isn't normal business hours for you, especially with me."

"That's true and it's not about business." He paused to amend his statement. "Well, nothing to do with the cases in my office or any of the clients you're currently representing." He kept his hands in his trenchcoat pockets.

Olivia's mind raced in order to figure out what reason brought David to her territory if it had nothing to do with their professions. Then it hit her and her smile widened. "David, David, does your visit have anything to do with the offer I left you a few weeks ago? I must say, I hadn't expected to see you at all."

"Then why extend the offer if you didn't think I would take you up on it?"

"Because my gut said you would but it would take you some time to say yes." She unlaced her fingers to raise a hand and gesture around them. "We are the only ones in the office right now and no one will be coming in until at least seven. Or do you want to talk business in order to work up your nerve to fuck me?"

David rolled his eyes as he slammed her door closed, locking it before returning to face her. "That's the great thing about you, Liv, your overconfidence."

She rose to her feet before walking around to lean against the front of her desk. "Come now, David, don't be childish. It's not overconfidence, just _confidence_. I am the best at what I do, whatever it is that I do, and I am in my territory. _You_ are in my territory. If you're scared, you can simply walk out and we don't have to ever talk about it again. But if you're not, take off that coat and get on your knees."

David did as she commanded, taking off his coat and dropping it on ground before striding forward and falling to his knees in front of her. Tonight she had worn a skirt to go with her business outfit and it was fortunate as she sat her ass on the edge of her desk while hiking up her skirt. "I'm sure it's been awhile for you, but I'm sure you know what to do. Don't you?"

"My aim is to make you incoherent with lust. Think I can do it?"

Before Olivia could answer, David placed his lips against the fabric of her panties and sucked. She lost her response and decided that was fine. There were more important things to do, like watching David. He drew her panties down her thighs and past her ankles until they were crumpled on the floor like his trenchcoat. He rested his hands on her thighs as he pressed his face against her pussy. David rubbed his lips back and forth before pressing the tip of his tongue against her clit.

It had been awhile since Olivia had someone doing this to her and her mind shied away from those thoughts. David didn't hesitate in licking her, charging forward like he was in a court room prosecuting a case. It was just what she needed and Olivia let herself enjoy this. Her fingers gripped the edge of her desk so she wouldn't get tempted to wrap them anywhere on David's body. This was about her territory and her pleasure, and whatever David received was merely an afterthought.

David slipped a finger inside her and she jerked. He pulled off to laugh. "So you like that, huh? Good to know."

She gave him a look. "Weren't you in the middle of something important? I'd suggest getting back to that."

He gave another laugh before returning to lick at her pussy, his tongue sliding around his finger to dip inside her. It felt good and she thrust her hips up to encourage David to keep going. With every lick and another finger, Olivia could feel her orgasm building. David's thumb slid against her clit and she came, her fingers gripping her desk hard. David didn't let off licking her until she was panting hard over him.

David sat back on his legs, his mouth shiny with her juices and curved into a satisfied grin. "I think that earned me a favor from the great Olivia Pope."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No, that earns you something else. Get on your feet." She twisted her body to reach for her drawers in her desk, not bothering to see if David complied. If he knew what was good for him, he would. She opened a drawer to pull out a condom and twisted back to toss it at David. "Keep your clothes on," she said.

"Whatever you say, Liv." David unzipped his fly and pulled out his hardening cock. He tore the wrapper open before sliding the condom onto his cock. It was a strange contrast to see him still wearing his business suit, looking professional and domineering, except for his cock sticking out through the hole in his pants. "Good thing I like you bossy."

"Good thing you like it when I tell you what to do then."

"Where do you want me?"

Olivia got off her desk as she shrugged her shoulders. "That's your decision, David, and your reward. Choose."

He looked around her office and Olivia took the time to look closely at David. He was a good looking man and his hands were strong and capable of giving her what she wanted. Tonight she wanted him.

"You know, it would be a shame if we let that comfortable chair of yours go to waste and I haven't had the chance to sit down all night." He walked around her desk to sit down in her chair and patted his thigh.

Olivia smirked and straddled his lap, letting herself sink down onto his cock. David rested his hands on her waist and Olivia took her time to rise and sink on his cock. She loved the look on David's face, nothing but rapture and complete focus on her, and she rewarded him again with a kiss.

"I'm going to make this last as long as I want," she said.

"I expect nothing less."


End file.
